


玩偶

by Qianyei



Series: 玩偶 [1]
Category: Chinese Actor RPF
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2020-10-28 16:35:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 25,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20781695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qianyei/pseuds/Qianyei
Summary: 纯属虚构





	1. 窃听

**Author's Note:**

> 纯属虚构

客厅里整整齐齐，米色系桌椅家具和淡金色的窗帘、浅色羊毛地毯非常匹配，连接着开放式厨房，格局稍小却层次工整，只两个沙发垫被随意扔在了地毯上。客厅一角铺着一片儿童积木地板，有几个柔软小屁股垫子，有一个小小的布搭房子，上面还有好几个巨大的熊型玩偶，玩偶脚边放着几本书。客厅后一条走廊通向卧室、书房和洗手间，此刻门都虚掩，只有卧室门紧紧关着。

我从地板上晃晃悠悠地站起来，伸展了一下棕色的四肢，原本软趴趴的棉花和布料逐渐有了变化，变得柔韧有力量。

卧室突然传来声音。

我压抑着内心的躁动，慢慢走向那扇禁闭的门，停在门口，紧接着那声音再次响起，比刚才更加清晰和明显——  
那是压抑的喘息和呻吟。

那声音仓惶、挣扎而崩溃，令人血脉贲张欲罢不能，真真切切出现在了一门之隔的地方，那么急促和战栗，让人疯狂。

那是易烊千玺，我的主人，

的喘息声。

被某种蛊惑一般，下意识的，我看见自己的毛茸茸的熊掌已经按在了卧室门把上。

这是不对的，我不应该偷窥主人，我也不能让主人发现我的真面目，我应该像所有没有生命的玩偶一样回到我原来的地方摆出原样，就像主人刚刚将小脸趴在我肚皮上看书那时候一样。

但我有生命，理智在诱惑和冲动面前是如此脆弱，那一声声喘息就像直接注射进血管里的春药，禁忌的罪恶和快意将我的大脑焚烧成一团。

仅仅一门之隔。

可能连两米都不到的距离，易烊千玺就在那里，他的喉咙里正溢出那声声压抑的呜咽——明明那么隐秘而扭曲，却从禁忌中透出可怕的诱惑来，像大海上人鱼的歌声，蛊惑着每一个听见的人义无反顾向深海走去。

我正要使力打开门，里面突然又传出让我心颤的声音，那声音介于孩子和少年之间，沙哑地像从灵魂深处里引出来的，带着稚嫩的情欲，尾音似乎随着承受的动作而婉转挠心，带着期期艾艾的恳求:“不要……叔叔……”

屋子里只剩一盏昏暗柔和的落地台灯亮着。

不知过了多久，房门终于打开了，一个中年男人从里面走了出来。他面无表情地整理衣服，丝毫看不出是情欲过后的样子，但我从他的眼底看到完满的餍足。

我认识他，我就是被他买来的。

易烊千玺叫他叔叔。

我早已经瘫在儿童积木那里，将肢体扭弄成原来的样子。看着那个人开门走出去，熊掌暗自攥紧。

不行。时候还没到。

等到我能真正变成人形的时候……


	2. 明窥

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 纯属虚构

这天很晚，已经将近半夜十二点了。易烊千玺还没有回来。

我懒懒地趴在沙发上，挺直了棕色的熊腿，将近两米的身子现在已经有足够的硬度把沙发垫子压出深深的凹陷了。

可是还不够。我盯着自己圆滚滚的熊掌看了一会儿，突然听到门外的开门的声音，和平时不一样的，动作急切地像一只跳脚的兔子。

等易烊千玺打开门进来的时候，我已经瘫在原来的地方面无表情地看着他了。

这几天他真的很累。

但破天荒地没有卸妆就这样回到家里还是第一次，气鼓鼓的小脸还挂着伤妆，特意被挑乱的发丝随着走动飞飞扬扬，眼圈通红，嘟着小嘴，活像是被人欺负过的小姑娘。

我看着他向我走过来，红褐色的运动服裤子、紫色的卫衣松松垮垮挂在身上，怎么看怎么软乎乎好欺负。他一屁股坐在我的熊腿上，还没等我细细品味他小屁股的触感他就就着外八字的姿势一点点挪进了布搭房子。

我正琢磨着要不要转头偷看一下他在房子里干嘛就听见玄关那边又传来开门的声音。是男人。他左手搭了件休闲西装外套，身上穿了件黑毛衣，打量了一周房间最后盯着悉悉索索动着的布搭房子笑了笑，有点得逞后的狡黠，还有点无奈。

他走过来，蹲下身，手从靠近底部的缝隙里伸进了布搭房子，仿佛一击即中地找到目标，他扯出个坏笑，然后手上的肌肉绷了一下，就听见布搭房子里传出一声惊呼。

“再不出来的话就把你这小房子拆了。”男人笑着收回手懒懒地就势坐在垫子上。

布搭房子的帘子被纤长的手指拂开，易烊千玺红着眼圈皱着鼻子，另一只手捂着自己的屁股委委屈屈地挪出来，真的像是被人扯了尾巴的兔子。

“叔叔捏疼你了？”男人虽然这么说着，但脸上带着戏谑，显然没有一丝心疼或悔改之意。

易烊千玺没有回答他，闷着脑袋埋在两个膝盖中间。

男人收起笑容，也没说话，脸上隐隐有些不爽，阴着半张脸看着易烊千玺。

但小人儿似是浑然不觉，一点抬头的意思都没有。

他真的很倔，我暗自叹了口气。真的触到他的底线，哪怕你再可怕也别想让他先服软求饶。

半晌，男人突然叹了口气:“是我错了，今天在剧组不该那么闹你。”

小人儿动了一下。

男人俯身过去，轻松揽过蜷成一团的奶团子，盯了一会儿，仿若玩心大发地戳了戳头顶的丸子头，又俯下头对着唯一露出来的形状可爱的耳朵吹气吸咬。

易烊千玺挣扎了几下，被完全圈在怀里动弹不得，脖子都以肉眼可见的速度泛起粉色，在痞子恶意的欺负下带着不得不投降的无奈忍不住唤了声“痒”，尾音娇颤。怔愣一下，他像是要掩饰刚刚装狠没绷住的失态，又像是真的抱怨发泄，低哑着声音埋怨:“我不管，今天都是你害的，本来在道具间那么长时间副导演就已经很怀疑了，拍戏的时候还加词，很润很润，润你个大头鬼！”

男人似是被他的反应挑起了什么心思，手也开始不安分，一只手窜到柔软的腰窝不停抚弄，另一只手隔着运动裤把圆润的小屁股都捏变了形，那五指深陷的场景令我这只熊都忍不住动了动还不存在的喉结。

“你可不就是很润吗。”男人低低地嗤笑，“上次做的时候整个床单哪里不是你的淫水儿，插进去刚捣没几下你就把我腿根浇湿了。老子就没见过比你更润的了，李司丞。”

“不许说！不许喊我李司丞！”小孩终于把羞得通红的小脸抬了起来，熏红的眼眶配上伤妆让人升起虐待般的变态快感。

“乖乖跟我把妆卸了，不然一会儿在床上我插一下叫一次，让你以后演戏时时刻刻都想着我是怎么干你的。”男人不再犹豫一把捞起小孩儿，易烊千玺不甘心地踢了踢小腿，但在我看来那更像是晃了晃穿着红色袜子的小脚丫。

浴室里很快就蒸腾起雾气，带着隐秘在雾气里越来越清晰的呻吟声。

这次门没有关。趁着两位正主没注意的工夫我拖着周先生的外套偷偷挪到了正对着的墙边。

暖橘色灯光下易烊千玺已经恢复洁白的小脸泛出微红，水嫩干净得让人想一口咬上去。嫣红的小嘴微微张着，唇珠悬在中间，不用触碰都能想象到那饱满柔软的感觉。男人揽着他让他靠在自己怀里，双手浸没在满是泡沫的头发里轻轻帮他按摩头皮，眼睛一瞬不瞬地盯着小脸，半晌才感叹般说了一句:“什么样的妆容都算是毁了你。”

易烊千玺缓缓睁开眼睛，大概是太累了又太舒服了以至于失去了防备和清醒的神智，湿漉漉的睫毛下眼神怔忪而又水光粼粼，那一瞬间简直动人心魄，几乎能让人活活溺死在里面。

“不如咱们来对戏吧。”

“不要。”易烊千玺挣扎了一下，眉头轻皱，显然很抗拒这件事。

“你在怕什么？”男人一只手举起花洒，另一个手掌护着额头小心不让水流到小孩的眼睛里，泡沫被冲掉，干净的发丝在水流里柔软的不像话。

“上次在床上那么怕我，是不是就是因为把我当成了龙波，李司丞？”男人声音喑哑下来，最后那个称谓带着狠意，好像又变成了剧里那个人。易烊千玺眼睫轻闪，眼神带着几分镇定偏过头，好似又入了戏。

身后的人一边说着台词一边盯着嗫嚅着对词的小脸，手却悄悄拿着花洒潜进浴缸里。突然，易烊千玺往上蹿了一下发出一声呜咽，断断续续地说：“呜啊……不要直接冲那里……水进去了……啊啊……”

男人两根手指在水下摸索到紧闭的小穴用力插进去撑开，一手拿着还在开着的花洒毫不留情地对着那处直接灌入。

“叫叔叔。这是你今天一天没叫的惩罚。”男人手指在水下不停抠索玩弄着逐渐绵软湿润的小穴，眼神变得有些痴狂病态。他扳过易烊千玺神情恍惚的脸不停亲吻，同时又强行往里插入了第三根手指。

摩擦时产生的痛苦让小人儿不断扭动挣扎。但他的呻吟完全在滚烫的亲吻中堵了回去，挣扎的力度也像某种落到陷阱里，只能任人鱼肉的小动物一般，微弱到几乎不可计，轻而易举就湮没在了身体纠缠中。

“叫叔叔。”男人抓着湿软的头发迫使易烊千玺略微抬起头，盯着那双微红带水的眼睛问：“叫。”

他从已经软化下来的小穴中骤然抽出手指，在易烊千玺因为摩擦瞬间战栗起来的同时，死死压在他柔软赤裸的身上，铁硬的肉棒随之顶在了滑腻的大腿内侧。

“……叔……”易烊千玺含混不清地道，“……叔叔……”

那尾音带着虚弱的喘息，与其说是叫，不如说是示弱、讨好和求饶。这种情况下的求饶无疑是火上浇油，男人表面看上去云淡风轻，情欲却已经将他眼底烧得通红。下一秒他身体猛地一顶，粗暴又直接地在水里插了进去。

“……啊！……”

瞬间易烊千玺整个人都僵了，十指紧紧抓住浴缸的边缘，粉嫩的指尖压出青白，小穴口因为太猛的冲击彻底变了形，一部分紧缚着巨大的肉棒内陷，一部分嫩肉跟着肉棒拔出外翻，内部紧热软嫩的甬道在强烈的刺激下剧烈痉挛想把那巨大的肉棒推出去。吸附产生了更迅猛的快感，男人抓住他纤细的手腕，借力狠狠把自己勃发的肉棒完全、彻底捅进了身下人的体内。

“妈的，太爽了！”男人恶狠狠地吼了一句。身下小人儿的小穴火热紧致，在粗暴的入侵下竭力痉挛抽动，简直就像在可怜兮兮地欢迎他操干一样。那感觉实在太爽。

他咬牙压下过度激动的情欲，开始死死压着易烊千玺抽插。开始是缓慢而彻底的，每次进入时深度都到了恐怖的地步，让小人儿儿连声音都发不出；抽出时却又退到底部，将清晰的摩擦感无限放大，充分摩擦着内部每一丝嫣红的媚肉。

很快，他就在那甜美紧窒的吸吮中失去了最后一点控制，抽插的速度越来越快、越来越猛烈，狰狞勃发的肉棒不断狠狠鞭笞那柔嫩到极点的小穴，啪啪的肉体拍打声和晃来晃去的水声混合在一起，淫乱的声响充斥了整间浴室。

易烊千玺被顶得就像整个人都贯穿了一样，呻吟带着咿咿呀呀的哭腔断断续续，不断试图往后缩来缓解太深的顶撞。逃脱的举动让男人火气更旺盛，立刻拉着他后脑的头发把他拽了回来，一边毫不留情的干到底，一边亲吻他湿润颤抖的嘴唇，纠缠间只听到易烊千玺崩溃的喘息和抽噎。“叔……叔叔……”

“我是叔叔，还是龙波？”男人逼问他，刻意在最深处敏感的那一点上研磨、操弄：“干得你很爽吧，你又是谁？是李泌，还是易烊千玺？”

易烊千玺失神的目光随着顶弄晃晃悠悠，破碎地映着头顶的灯光，长长的眼梢如胭脂般染得通红，粼粼水光在眼底晃来晃去。

“还分不清？”

男人稍微退出，紧接着又准又狠一下捅入，肉棒坚硬硕大的顶端无情打在那一点上，易烊千玺顿时拔高嗓音一声惊喘，委屈婉转却媚态十足，听的人一酥，他自己则失去力气整个人软倒在浴缸水里。

男人大手稳稳地捞住软掉的小身体，仿佛从这种精神和肉体双重施虐般的行为中获得了某种扭曲的成就感。他居高临下俯视着易烊千玺，看着他布满冷汗的脖颈锁骨，纤细优美的腰线，看着他被迫对自己打开的大腿，以及水中隐约可见的正委委屈屈含着粗大肉棒的幽深小口，一种难以言喻的征服感顺着血液流遍了全身。

男人再一次缓缓顶入，滚烫的肉棒将剧烈痉挛的媚肉硬生生挤开，直至插入到身体的最深处，既而俯在易烊千玺耳边带着狠意残忍道：“李司丞……”

“不……我现在不是……”易烊千玺带着哭腔努力纠正，声线颤颤巍巍抖到不行，小穴疯狂抽动感受着入侵者硕大滚烫的存在，全身也不停颤栗，随之而来的强烈抽插如疾风暴雨，让他根本无处可逃，意识被迅速拉入了更黑暗的深渊，混乱中只能配合着男人，一次次发出混合着痛苦和情欲的喘息，声音越来越高亢，继而又沙哑得变了调，无法阻止身体被人彻底侵犯，每一寸皮肉都被蹂躏得干干净净。

最终高潮的时候男人深深插在他体内，大股浓稠的精液完全射了进去，烫得易烊千玺小穴直缩，前端直接射出来洒到水面上。他连哭都哭不出来，泪水完全生理性地流下把脸颊浸得透湿，看起来无辜可怜得一塌糊涂。

男人长呼一口气，突然像变了一个人，温柔地低头亲吻，扳着下巴迫使易烊千玺张开嘴，卷着嫩软的小舌火热摩擦，抵死缠绵。

他埋在易烊千玺体内没退出来，在温暖的余韵中还时不时顶两下。这顶弄虽然轻微，但每次都让身下粉嫩敏感的身体下意识颤抖，发出破碎的、含混不清的呻吟声。

男人很享受这种充满威胁的支配感，他撩动易烊千玺耳侧的鬓发，在他汗湿的小脸上亲吻，一点点吻去眼梢上未干的泪痕，动作轻微又温柔。

“喜欢这样么？”他略带逗弄地贴在易烊千玺耳边问，“喜欢这样对戏吗？”

然而怀里的小人儿仿佛失去所有的力气和神志，迷迷糊糊地任他亲吻，白天工作的劳累和夜晚精神肉体的折磨让小人儿昏睡了过去，软软地依附在刚刚还恶意欺负他的人怀里。

男人抱着昏睡的小人儿离开浴缸，抽下浴巾严密包裹住走出浴室。

“嗯？我有把外套放在这里吗？”经过我的时候，他有些疑惑地低头打量了一下。不过他显然没有再在意，抱着温软的人儿走向卧室，随后带上了门。

我动了动扭曲的四肢，掀开覆在上半身的外套，缓缓吐了口气。

突然，我盯着自己拂开外套的手，那里已经不再是圆滚滚的熊掌，而是一只纤长有力的人手。


	3. 隐露

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 纯属虚构

小千最近高强度的工作见缓，李泌的戏份接近尾声，街舞那里也只要偶尔去串一下后续工作。但男人却接了一部大戏，拍摄地点在黑龙江，需要驻组三个月。临走前一晚他不忘狠狠要了小孩好几次，从卧室到厨房，从沙发到阳台，小人儿嗓子都哭哑了，到最后浑身粉红滑腻软在不知餍足的男人怀里却再也射不出东西。我全程听的头皮发麻，那一晚过后身体变化越来越明显，现在身体基本都已经能变出人形，我自己跑到镜子前看过，脸不错，身材也要啥有啥。

只是……

两腿之间依旧还是一片软塌塌的棉花。

这两天小孩待在小公寓里的时间长了，很自律地每天看书复习，算是提前进入了闭关状态。我心里既快乐又痛苦。一个温软诱人的小身体整天趴在自己腿腹之间看书，自己却少了个器官什么也不能做，有什么办法。

这天，胖虎把三只小猫送了过来，小孩立马放下书欢快地跑去开门，跑前跑后给三只小东西准备猫窝猫粮，折腾了好一阵子才冲了个澡清清爽爽地出来，换了宽松的白T恤当睡衣，那种棉白的质地让他裸露的皮肤显得更柔软光洁。他软乎乎地瘫在我身上，三只小猫围绕在他身前，在他身上蹭来蹭去，他就依它们蹭，被蹭痒了就低低笑两声，海豹小队长扒着他的手不放，他就轻轻环着把它举起来，仰头看着它任它伸出粉色小舌舔自己的手。

我低头看他，看他软乎乎炸毛的头顶，暖融融甜蜜蜜的梨涡，看他眼底饱满可爱的卧蚕，看他形状完美的鼻梁，看他洁白的后脖颈，突然就动了坏心思。

他本来就背对我瘫在我怀里，大大的熊掌正好耷拉在他身侧。趁他和猫咪玩得正欢，我悄悄抬掌，用上面的绒毛轻轻在他腋窝底下蹭来蹭去。

他立马就有了反应，大概是和猫咪玩的太放松了，一声“痒~”毫不保留地就泄出来，与上次的不同，带着十足的甜腻撒娇。他下意识转头看我，我纹丝不动，仿佛这一切都只是他的幻觉。

他很认真地看了一会儿，看的我都有些心虚，却控制不住地回望着他。他定定地注视我，那眸子水光潋滟，澄澈明净，仿佛溺了世间万物的美好在里面。他明明不知道我有生命，但在那双眸子里，我看到了自己的生命，那是他赐予的。我几乎窒息。

半晌，他用柔软的掌心抚上我头顶的茸毛，那力道带着宠溺和爱意，他轻轻唤着：“小熊。”

他眼神变得深远，仿佛透过我在看着别人。然后他转身向我扑了个满怀，光洁的细白胳膊环住我的脖子，小脸埋在我的胸前。温热的气息透过棉布直接呼在我的心上。

“你还在啊。”

“我想你了。”

“我已经要十八岁了。”

“但是……过了那么久，依旧只有我知道我要什么。”

“你还记得吗？我给你说过的……”

“……”

他闷在我怀里，轻轻好似呓语。

我突然嫉妒。我知道他在说的不是我，而是几年前那只陪伴着他的熊。它没有生命，却承载了他所有的哭泣与依赖。

他知道我应该和它一样没有生命。

他希望这些话都被我吞了。

他也从未说予世人听。

他时而艳丽娇矜，时而温顺甜美，他恰如其分地控制着自己表达的东西。他经常沉默。

他善良，悲悯世人，和最纯洁的孩童没有丝毫分别。

他该被全世界捧着的。

我倏而心痛。暗暗立了志。

他彻底放松下来柔软温热的身子还陷在我怀里。

情不自禁地，我圈起软厚的熊掌环抱住了他。随后猛然回神被自己的动作吓了一跳。但怀里人似乎睡着了，没有异常的反应。

我松了一口气。

小猫们蹭了蹭他的脚踝，见主人不再动弹，纷纷摇着尾巴跑到新盖的猫窝打闹去了。

过了很久，很久。他抬起眼来，湿漉漉地。

“我学会了一种放松自己的方法，很舒服。我做给你看。”

他光着脚跑走，不一会儿就捧来一个盒子。

他打开的一瞬间我愣住了，是一个黑色的电动按摩棒，上面布满密密麻麻的颗粒。

“小熊……”他似乎有些着急，扭着柔软的身体缠上我，一只手臂勾上我的脖子，“我只在你面前做，世界上就不会有人知道，就连叔叔也从来都不知道。”

他一边说着一边手扯下自己白色的小内裤，露出雪白浑圆的小屁股，粉嫩紧闭的小穴随着他脱内裤的动作若隐若现。因为他趴在我身上不好全部脱下，所以只能荡挂在纤细白皙的脚踝上，更显得诱惑淫荡。小肉棒正好戳在我腿腹之间的棉花上，硬硬挺挺的一根，前端隐隐吐出了一些晶莹的液体。他把两根手指放到自己嫣红湿润的小嘴里搅弄，丝毫不知收敛，我清晰地看着他趴在我胸口上用纤白的葱指玩弄自己的小舌头。

“啊哈……”手指弄得挂满了津液之后，他颤颤巍巍地将手伸到股间，一只雪白纤长的腿为了方便玩弄小穴大喇喇地敞开压在我的熊腿上，湿漉漉的手指在洞口试探了一会儿，慢慢地挤了进去。

“嗯啊……”进入的一瞬间他眯起浸泡在欲望里的琥珀瞳眸，眼底随着手指的动作不停翻滚着诱惑人心的情丝。额头逐渐渗出汗液汇聚到鬓角滑落到下巴，最后滴到我的胸口，被棉花全数吸了进去。

“呜……”两根手指把粉嫩的小穴玩弄得湿软潮热，不由自主地翕动渴求着。沉浸在自己玩弄自己的爽利里的小人儿红着眼眶张着小嘴，原本挂在我脖子上的手无力地放开，覆上胸前已经硬挺的小红豆，一边用粉嫩指尖抠弄一边呻吟不断 :“啊哈……好涨……好像要滴出来了……好想被吸……呜呜……”他雪白的胸口和大腿内侧不断地在我身上诱惑地蹭动。我头皮发麻，马上就要忍耐不住决定显出人形的时候，小人儿突然“嗯啊！”一声到了高潮，杵在我两腿之间的漂亮肉棒吐得我下身一片狼藉。他的两腿间也尽是小淫穴流出的晶莹液体。

真是敏感得要命，只是自己用手指玩弄一下小穴和乳头就能泄了。

我真的是迫不及待了。

他的小脸布满了情欲的潮红，一向不怎么有唇色的嘴唇嫣红艳丽，唇珠上沾着不自主流出的津液，嘴角因为高潮而斜斜地流下一道，浸泡了梨涡，延伸到下颌与脖颈。他一下一下呼着高潮韵律的气息，带着属于少年的气息与甜美。

“呜……实在是没力气了……要不……就先……这样吧……”他将塞在小穴里的两根手指缓慢地抽出来，嫣红的穴肉依依不舍地吸附着，就连两根手指的离开都能被带出来，穴口仍旧一张一合地不满着，手指离开穴口时还发出“啵”的一声。

真要进入得是什么样的滋味？

我脑袋炸成烟花。

他用手臂撑在我的胸口似乎想爬起来，但高潮过后的身体没有太多力气，他撑着坐起来，眼看着摇摇欲坠又要扑落到我身上，就被我用熊掌轻巧却有力地托住。

他倏地瞪大了眼睛，原本还浸情含欲的眸子带着讶异与无措真的是诱人到不行。我觉得有些好笑，头化作人形，对着他还吃惊的小脸吻了上去。

“呜……”

他被我堵住嘴的时候忘了闭上眼睛，呆呆的看着我。我咬了一下柔嫩饱满的唇珠，带着笑意，用鼻子轻轻蹭着他的鼻尖问：“你看我做什么？”

他依旧愣神。我也不催他，亲昵地蹭了一会儿，交替呼吸着他甜美的气息。他似乎是终于回过了神，呜咽一声，小脸涨得通红。

“小千，我是你的。你在我这里什么都不用掩饰，就和从前一样。”

他抬起因为羞涩变得更加湿润的眼睛，呜的一声抱住我:“小熊~”

我用宽大的熊掌环住他，温柔地回他:“我在。”

他紧紧地抱着我，勒得我都快喘不过气来(假的，我是棉花做的怎么会喘不过气)，于是我温柔地威胁：“再抱我就操你了哦。”

他松了手，低头看了看我两腿之间，突然笑了，甜蜜地令人心颤。

但我回过神来才发现他是在笑话我。

“我底下虽然还没长出来。但我可以帮小千完成刚刚没做完的事情。”我拉过盒子，拿起那个黑色粗长的按摩棒，黑亮的眼睛翻滚着压抑了太长时间的情欲盯着他。

他看着我的眼睛，瑟缩了一下蜷在我怀里。

我把他抱起来。他小穴流的水太多了，姿势变换时晶莹的液体顺着雪白的大腿缓缓流下来，湿乎乎的臀缝隐在浑圆绵软的臀瓣中间，煽情得难以形容。

我除了头之外都还维持着熊的样子，看上去就像是穿着玩偶衣服但脱了头套。我极尽缠绵断断续续地吻他，从小舌根部的一直嘬到舌尖，将小嘴的每一寸都吃了个遍。“呜……”在这过程中易烊千玺一直微阖着水光潋滟的眸子注视着我，仿佛要确认我是他的小熊似的——当我辗转吻完脸颊再回来吻他嘴唇时，就感到他隐约放开了点回应，甚至还主动随着我的吮吻向我怀里贴。

他的肉棒在亲昵粘稠的氛围中很快再一次有了反应。“熊……想要……”他委屈巴巴地看着我，湿漉漉的大眼睛让人无法招架。可能因为被我环抱的关系，他比刚才自己动手的更放松任性，我拿着黑色按摩棒，按照我脑中彩排了无数遍的样子，顺着他小穴里的水猛的插了进去。“哈啊……进来了……好满……快点……呜捅到那里了哇……”他竭力扬起头来缓解那巨大的压迫感，仰起的脖颈线条修长优美，咽喉皮肤变得纤薄，性感稚嫩的血管浮现在脖颈上。

我环着他，熊掌托着朝思暮想的小屁股揉来揉去，就着这个面对面的姿势快速猛烈地抖动手腕抽插他的小穴，巨大的按摩棒将熟透的小穴搅弄得更湿，水又多又滑浸满了我的熊掌，湿润绞紧的媚肉痉挛着吮吸黑色阳具。他趴在我肩上哼哼唧唧淫声不断，顶到要害处时还像猫咪一般呜咽。我被这煽情的画面和声音刺激得不断在他耳边粗喘，他红着耳朵承受我越来越快的抽插，最终在我俯下头在他胸前狠狠吸允他红肿的奶头时尖叫一声，我手上同时使劲大力攻击他穴内某一处凸起，双重夹击下他酣畅淋漓地又射满了我两腿之间。

我紧抱着易烊千玺湿淋淋的身体，在两人交错的喘息声中摩挲他潮红的小脸。我想说些什么。然而他攀着我的脖子，额头抵着我的肩膀，高潮后仅剩的神智实在支撑不住意识，就这么一下睡了过去。

我将要说的话化为一口气重重叹出，也不再逗他，最终只低头吻了吻他湿润的鬓发。

我整个幻化成人形，抱着他湿腻粉滑的身子进了浴室。被易烊千玺射满了精液的两腿间，已然有了个已经抬头的庞然大物。


	4. 初破

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 纯属虚构

本熊的第一次精液，随着一声低吼和轻喘，就这么泄在浴缸里了。

极致后我有些呆滞地松开手，看着面色潮红酣睡的小脸，嘴角挂上了点我的白浊，紧实滑嫩的腿根被我摩擦得通红。怕磨破了皮，我最后还是撤出看着他的脸一手揉捏着蜜桃屁股一手打出来。他被我的东西烫得瑟缩一下，小鼻子皱起来哼了一下。

嗯，又要硬了。

但是第一次已经这么没了，太憋屈了。

满心愤懑的我认命以后俯身帮身下人继续做最后的清洗。小孩的肉棒半勃起，一会儿应该就能消下去了，就是嫩红的小穴外又泛滥了一屁股的滑液。

妖精。我狠狠在绯红的小脸上啃了一口，然后捞起温软的身子擦干回了卧室。

把小人放在被窝里盖上被子，我打开衣橱，这一身藏青色的睡衣好像没见他穿过……嗯，深V，深得我心。

私心让我还拿了个别的东西给他穿上。

一夜香甜的睡眠。——————————

第二天早上。我动了动恢复熊身的手脚，一下子就清醒了。昨晚得意忘形直接搂着小孩睡了，完全忘了自己现在在睡眠过程中还没办法维持人身，所以我几乎占满了整个床，易烊千玺只能趴在我的身上缩成一个小团睡着。

我心疼地低头亲了亲他长睫毛覆盖的眼底，轻轻托起他然后稳稳当当放在床上，侧身恢复了人身。还好被子一直都在他身上，要是害他着凉我就直接把自己拆了谢罪得了。

我撑手托脸欣赏还在安睡的美人。突然，我感觉易烊千玺和我之间有一团东西在被窝里动了一下。

易烊千玺迷迷糊糊睁开眼，刚醒的眼睛泛着水光，迷胧懵懂地抬头看看我，眉眼弯弯甜甜call了句“morning~”，然后低头掀开被子，露出窝在我俩之间的石榴。

“石榴，你也说一句 morning~……”他转瞬之间就被小猫吸去了全部的注意力，尾音带着笑意搔刮着我的耳膜，细长粉嫩的手指拿起猫咪的爪子逗弄，石榴的爪子又白又嫩，但我觉得易烊千玺的爪子似乎还要更软一些。

“这个还没睡醒，那俩呢？”他一个灵活翻身就要下床，我看着随着动作在被窝里忽隐忽现的白袜子，隐藏在石榴身后的某一处已经硬邦邦。

还需等待，我拼命忍下直接扑倒小东西的冲动。

本熊的第二次一定要来个大的。

我在床上看着易烊千玺跑来跑去找猫，手指在猫罐头盖上叮叮当当敲着，白袜子踩着地板甚是娇俏。

这不就是丈夫看忙着喂孩子的人妻的既视感吗。

本熊可真是太他妈幸福了。

然后，我就被赶下了床。

我站在一旁，看着易烊千玺趴在床上，胸前围绕着三只小猫，裹着白袜子的脚在后面一晃一晃，睡裤布料时不时勒紧屁股勾出个圆润的弧度。

我再忍。

我捂着硬的发疼的裤裆去客厅打楼下早餐店的电话叫了白粥。热腾腾的白粥很快就送了上来。我拿桌上的零钱付给小哥之后把白粥倒到锅里，盛了一碗端进卧室。

猫咪已经吃完了罐头四散跑去玩，易烊千玺听见脚步声可怜巴巴地回头望我，看到我手里的粥眼睛一亮。

我递过去，站在旁边看他腮帮一鼓一鼓地喝粥，他把碗递给我的时候还意犹未尽地舔了舔嘴边留下一片水渍。

很好，我看着粉嫩的舌尖飞快消失，深V领从上而下看锁骨特别性感诱人。

“你在想什么？”易烊千玺眨巴眨巴大眼睛问我。

“在想……怎么让小千儿想睡。”

易烊千玺看着我，水光潋滟的眸子泛出狡黠的光。

他突然扑过来挂上我的脖子，我一时没防备，瞬间被软嫩的唇舌吸去了注意力。

真的是又甜又香。

我想用力夺回主动权，谁知道小嘴突然离开。

易烊千玺微微退开，小脸泛出一丝酡红，深吸一口气，还没等我反应过来，小嘴又覆了上来。 

还要这么换气，太鸡儿可爱了。

香软的舌尖轻轻巧巧的钻进来开始勾缠，柔和缠绵，一下一下如丝般层层绕上来，我随着他的动作一下一下吸着他的唇舌，混着粥香的齿间有着致命的诱惑力。

怀中有这么个肤白貌美唇齿留香腰肢纤细的美人，吃粥也和吃了春药一样。

亲着亲着我把易烊千玺压回床上，他闷哼一声，我松开小嘴，埋在他颈窝里哑着嗓子说:“小千儿你身上的奶香味好甜啊，我尝一下好不好？”

说着我就开始啃易烊千玺的极品锁骨。深V就是方便。我湿润的舌尖在锁骨窝里舔来舔去，一边吸出草莓一边含糊地说:“宝贝果然好甜。”

易烊千玺被我啃的不住哼哼，我顺势抓了他轻抵在我胸前细白的手腕，濡湿的吻从锁骨往上移，带着湿漉漉的津液一口舔住了小巧的喉结，舌头打着圈张口吸吮。

“哈啊……”易烊千玺仰着脖子难耐的喘了一声，湿热的气息喷在我的耳侧。

我搂着腰的手划进宽松的睡裤里捉住翘臀不住地揉，隔着内裤往臀缝里蹭，蹭了两下易烊千玺的骨头就软了，自己捉着我的手往内裤里送。

我恶劣地拿胯顶了一下:“小千儿真急。”手指就着他拿的力道对着那个幼嫩濡湿的小洞有一下没一下地戳弄，感觉洞口周围变得柔软，小穴一下一下翕动着想吞东西，但就是不进去。

“呜……进来……你倒是进来啊……”易烊千玺委屈地带着哭腔哼哼。我就等着这句话，下一秒直接狠狠戳进紧嫩的洞口开始往里面探索抽插，时不时在肠壁上狠狠抠弄几下。易烊千玺把头靠在我的肩上，喉咙里发出欢愉又不满的呼喘。

我嘴唇改含着他最敏感的耳垂，下面的手指加了两根彻底撑开那个贪婪淫荡的小嘴儿，易烊千玺红着脸在我怀里闷着声叫，我另一只手拍拍他的屁股调笑:”小千儿等下可不能叫得这么轻。”

易烊千玺抬头瞪了我一下，湿漉漉的大眼睛一扬，眉梢眼尾带着的全是媚色风情。

深V领的睡衣打开两颗扣子褪到肩头，露出美妙的颈项曲线。我下面硬的快炸了，直勾勾的眼神看着那块嫩白的肩头，下一秒就啃了上去。

“小千儿，你水儿真多，我手都湿了。待会儿一定要把你干到哭才行。”我吸吮着肩头含糊地低吼，我相信易烊千玺一定听清楚了，就算他没听清楚，我埋在他胸前吸咬他红肿的奶头时又说了一遍他也能听清楚了。再不济，他那么聪明，被我摁在床上剥了个精光只剩白袜子的时候也一定明白了。

易烊千玺趴在床上，耳尖红的能滴出血，我那儿憋了太久又烫又大不好进去，只能俯在他身上继续扩张，湿润的吻落在他的后颈的脊椎骨，肩胛骨，腰侧。易烊千玺揪着床单的指尖泛白，眼睛却已经红得不行，他勃起了但是根本得不到舒缓，难受的一直蹭床单。

“你……好了没有啊……”他扭动身体蹭着床单欲求不满地埋怨。

“现在进去你会疼的。”手上一刻没停地在湿软的穴里做扩张，我俯身趴在他脸侧吻了一下，“小千儿还要再放松一点才行。”

他委屈地哼了一声，下身却听话地努力放松，小穴一收一合地更厉害。

“小千儿真乖。”感觉差不多了，我抽出手指把他一把抱起来，让他手搂着我的脖子，双腿夹着自己的腰，语气温柔的不得了，“我进去了好不好？”

易烊千玺根本不买我的温柔帐。他知道我在逗他，身子都被我手指插软了，埋在我的肩头摇头一个劲儿地用力蹭。

这么可爱能忍还是人(熊)？我顺了顺他的后脑勺，另一手扶着自己滚烫的巨物让龟头顶上他湿软的小穴，扶着腰把他往下一摁，胯一顶就捅了进去。

“呜啊……”易烊千玺里面又热又紧，才摩擦几下快感涌上我的性器又大了。

易烊千玺难受地猫爪挠我的后背，咬着牙奶声哼哼“快点……快动一动……”

我摁着弹软的臀尖狠命揉，下身拼命耸动往那销魂洞里撞。

“嗯嗯啊啊……太大了……呜呜……要喘不过气了……呼呼……”他哭出声来，还委屈地直呼气。

还有比易烊千玺这个更可爱的叫床声吗？

我的囊袋一下下重重拍在他的大腿根，易烊千玺盘在我腰上的细直双腿只剩了一双白袜子，脚尖勾起幼齿地要命，琥珀色的眼睛盛满生理性泪水晃晃悠悠仿佛马上就要溢出来，眼底早已经被撞的失焦了。

我抓了他那根随着撞击晃动的漂亮肉棒帮他撸了起来，边撸边忍受他在双重刺激下越来越绞紧的穴肉，“小千儿真会夹，夹的老公好舒服。”

“小千儿刚刚喂猫就像我贤惠的小美妻。老公看得有多硬你知道吗。”

“小千儿你水好多啊，老公腿根都被你浇湿了。”

“小千儿好会吃啊，吃的老公爽死了。”

“小千儿你的穴儿好骚啊，里面的粉肉紧紧咬着我不放被我带出来了，小千儿你看看。”

易烊千玺忍无可忍在我肩上重重咬了一下，我识相地闭嘴什么都不说，拎起窄小的跨埋头狠干，最后易烊千玺嗓子哑了，趴在我被他咬出齿痕的肩头和小猫一样嘤着声。

本熊对于第二次的时长非常满意。

我抱着小孩去浴室洗澡，伸手往他后处摸了一把，穴口红肿得有些厉害，精液从未闭合的穴口里流出来。我知道自己干的有点猛了，浴室边哄着迷迷糊糊的小孩边给洗，最后把人擦干了放床上后，我从床头柜翻出药抹上，又跑去厨房冲了杯奶助眠，调的刚刚好。

易烊千玺喝了牛奶后任由我抱着，窝在我怀里听我一个劲儿地道歉，梨涡挂在脸上一直消散不去。

真好。

我心满意足地蹭了蹭睡熟的小人儿的头顶。

眼睛瞟过床头那个戒指的时候，我的目光冷了下来。


	5. 惊澜

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 纯属虚构

我知道这样平静幸福又安逸的日子不会持续地太久。

今晚月光很好，透过白色帘布映进来隐隐约约，干净又隐秘。我低头看了看沉睡的净白侧颜，肉养起来了一些，又恢复了以前稚嫩的样子。高考前这段日子我没有要他很多次。就让他安安静静地学习。偶尔他压力大了缠着我想要的时候两个人也会酣畅淋漓地来一次，我也努力克制，尽量不弄伤他让他难受。

我的目光贴着他侧睡的身体线条往下缠绵，停留在纤细的腰线上。睡裤松松垮垮地被他翻身蹭到了下面，露出半截圆润的股沟，可爱又性感。我无声地笑了一下，伸手探到他身下帮他往上提。

我动作很轻。他却突然翻身压住了我的手。我眯了眯眼睛，绵软的臀肉压在手上的触感绝妙勾人，真想翻手狠狠捏两把。我停顿了一会儿，还是慢慢把手抽了出来，目光移到易烊千玺脸上的时候发现他醒了，水润的眸子带着缱绻，似乎已经看了我很久。

“我闹到你了？”我搂住他，凑上前吻了吻他嘴角。“没有。”他的声音很轻，伴着他好闻的体香萦绕在我周围，仿佛天神润泽世人，温柔至极。

“继续睡吧，明天还要去看考场。”我躺下身子，顺势把他往怀里带了带。他顺从地依偎过来埋在我胸前，半晌突然闷闷地说:“你不要陪我去，只要胖虎就好了。”

我有些意外，问他:“为什么？”

“小熊，”他在我怀里抬起头，湿漉漉的眸子闪着一些我从来没有见过的情绪，“我没有很多秘密。我很想……起码还有…一个秘密……”

“好，我答应你。”

他嘴角抿出两个梨涡，轻轻点了点头阖上眼，长长的睫毛覆住眼底。

从小到大，太多人渗入了他的生活。太多的被迫外放，每分每秒。

若是能有一个真正只属于他自己的秘密，也……挺好的吧。

那就让我成为这个秘密吧。

从今以后，这个世界上不会有第二个人知道我的存在。

因为，

我本来，就只为他存在。

————————————————————

时间过得很快。六月八号晚上他回来了，嘴角带着一点点笑意，我变成熊身在门口等他，他脱下鞋就飞扑过来抱住我。

“怎么样？”我宽大的熊掌搂住他的腰身，低头问他。“还行。”他眼底轻松，我知道可以彻底放心了。

“去洗个澡吧，出来吃东西。”我用熊掌稳稳地托起他的小屁股，他的腿就势盘住我，细长的腿陷在我的身体里，我托着他往浴室走。他似乎欢快舒服极了，吃吃地笑着，梨涡抿得不能再甜，卧蚕鼓得不能再可爱。

我看着近在咫尺的小脸，幸福感满溢的同时也有些口干舌燥。

易烊千玺擦着头发出来的时候我正在餐桌旁坐着等他。我向他招手，他乖顺地走过来坐在我两腿之间为他空出的椅子上，我接过他手里的毛巾为他擦头发。

他半眯着眼，像一只慵懒的猫一样享受着我的服务，“今晚就吃这个吗？”他瞧见桌子上的草莓果酱和面包片，“为什么这面包片这么大？”

“我特意烤的，保证你吃饱。”他头发擦得差不多了，蓬松又带着湿气。我把毛巾搭在椅背上，掐着他的腰把他抱了起来:“来，坐稳。”

“干嘛？”他被我托着腋窝转身面对我坐在桌子上，只穿着宽松短裤的下身露着大半个大腿，光洁的小腿扑腾两下踢在我的腿侧。

“帮你抹果酱。”

“哦……啊好凉！”我一个手搂着他让他趴在我怀里，一个手把他刚换的新内裤和短裤都扒下来。温软的屁股突然光裸在空气里，他不禁瑟缩一下，上身情不自禁贴向我。我托住朝思暮想的屁股狠狠揉了两把，然后把他整个人抱起放在桌子上，他一惊，由于上半身被我抱着他只能两个腿跪在桌子上，两个脚丫慌乱间差点踢到面包和果酱。

“真不乖。”我朝他蜜桃般的臀尖打了一下，他“呜”一声趴伏在我肩头，任由我欣赏在我巴掌下更加熟透的臀尖和诱人的肉浪。我两个手从他小巧的胯两边伸过去，拧开果酱，拿起勺子，把玫红色的果酱涂在他的屁股上。

“呀！好凉……你要干嘛？！”他在我颈后埋怨地哼哼着质问我，我没理他，专注于把果酱抹得均匀瓷实。每抹一下他都因为凉意敏感得抓挠我的后背，但没有攻击性，小猫一样。很快，两个臀瓣上都被我抹上了玫红色的草莓酱，再加上形状，看上去就是两个真正熟透的水蜜桃，要是尝上去还是草莓味的。我喉结动了动。

“呜你变态……你都抹了要我怎么吃……”他的声音听着委屈巴巴的。“小千儿别急，这就给你吃。”我拉过一片面包摆在他两腿之间，然后扶着他的腰往后坐。“啊——”他一个鸭子坐结结实实地坐在面包上，两团沾着果酱的软肉压得熨帖，酱因为重力原因向四周溢出。他双手还维持着扶着我脖子的姿势，愣了半晌，全身以肉眼可见的速度泛起粉红色，脸颊和耳朵更是红透了。

“大变态！熊是大变态！”他为了掩饰自己的羞耻感叫起来，声音却显得底气不足，高音又幼又软。我俯身亲上他柔软湿热的嘴唇，含着唇珠使劲地嘬，亲够了又绕到一侧咬了咬他红透敏感的可爱耳垂，故意往他耳朵里吹气:“小千儿蹭来蹭去的把酱都抹匀了呢，还打算在面包上坐到什么时候？”他本来被我亲得迷迷糊糊下意识地扭动着，闻言一激灵，连忙起身，练舞的柔韧性让他很轻松地又变成跪着的姿势伏在我肩上，他朝后看了着还沾在屁股上的面包片，眼角湿红仿佛下一秒就要哭出来。

我没有太多耐心，把面包片从他屁股上拿下来对折，然后交到他搭在我脖子后面的手上，“转过去吃。”他大概知道我要做什么，水光潋滟的眸子娇嗔似的瞪了我一眼，嘟着小嘴接过面包片，听话地随着我的动作转身，用手肘撑在桌面上。还剩着红色果酱的屁股正对着我摇来摇去，股沟间的粉色穴口似乎已经有些潮湿。

“没想到小千儿后边的嘴比前面还急。”我扶着他的两腿，凑身在他的臀尖舔了一口。“好甜，小千儿的屁股真甜。”他随着我的舔弄细细地轻吟，浑身颤了一下。我一边继续舔弄着沾着果酱的臀肉，一边把一个手指放到潮湿的小穴口狠狠按压了几下，随即细细地抠弄起皱褶来。“小千快吃。上面的嘴不饱下面也吃不到哦。”他被我抠弄得软了身子，嗫嚅了几句，张嘴咬了一口面包边缘。

我对着草莓味的屁股大快朵颐，尽力地舔舐吸咬着绵软的臀肉，红色果酱一点点消失，屁股肉先是被嘬得失血泛白，随即血因为刺激涌上来沾着口水泛着粉色变得更加可口。这样不知道吃了多久，易烊千玺呜咽难耐的声音断断续续地传过来，我看着被舔舐干净的小屁股，中间那个粉色的小穴在周边长时间的持续刺激下已经湿透了，晶莹的肠液流过会阴，挂到了他饱涨的小球上。我低头含着他的小球吮吸了一下，他瞬间像只被踩到尾巴的猫咪一样弓起背，我顺着往上，把舌尖伸进了已经开始翕动的小穴。

“啊哈……好痒呜……受不了……想要……想……”他呻吟里带着细细微微的哭腔，还剩一半的面包被他因渴望不受控制留下的唾液淋湿。我心软地把他捞抱起来，让他坐在桌子上，两条细腿大张，湿淋淋的股间还在渴求的微微晃动。我飞快地脱下裤子，扶住他颤巍巍的小胯往前一拉，就着他屁股离开桌面的那瞬间准确地捅了进去。

“呜啊啊啊啊……好深……捅破了呜啊……”猛然失重的恐惧让他收紧肠壁，两条长腿盘上我的后腰，湿软的穴肉紧紧地咬着我，而我自下而上斜着进入正好准确又重重地擦上那一点，他的臀肉不自主地抽搐，协助里面夹住我，他一下被捅出了泪水，我也低吼了一声，两个人都爽到快要升天。

“小千儿真棒。”我扶住他窄小的胯开始大力操干，他随着我的动作淫叫不断。未被抚慰的胸前茱萸也已经硬挺不堪，在被他嘴角流下的口水淋湿的白T恤上凸出两个可爱又淫荡的红色小点。我隔着衣料重重吮上，他随即叫得更大声。

“呜哈……轻点……熊你轻点……都肿了……呜要吸出奶了啊啊啊……”

“别一直撞那里……啊……啊……受不了了……要被撞坏了……呃啊！……”

“啊啊啊……别慢……别磨……呜你快点……别欺负我……要到了……呃啊……快射……给我……”

我没理他的苦苦哀求，堵住他渗水的前端不让他射，他忍得脚尖蜷缩，难耐地蹭着我的绷的像石头一样硬的臀部。又折腾了几百下之后，我吻了吻他又变得湿漉漉的鬓角，沾着好闻的体香和洗发水味，下身重重一顶，前面手顺势帮他一撸，他尖叫着泄出来，射的两个人小腹上都是，我也扶着他的腰胯射了出来，喂饱了他下面紧紧收缩的小嘴。

“这顿饭好吃吗？”我轻轻地吻着他正在回神的的懵懂小脸，他呆呆地任我亲着，半晌恢复过来才哑着嗓子说了一句:“还是饿。”

操，妖精。

————————————————————————

“你还不肯理我吗？”我高大的身子蜷成一大团在他面前，努力让自己显得委屈巴巴。但是显然没有什么效果。易烊千玺抬起滴汗的脸看了我一眼，面无表情地低下头继续小声地数秒数。

我听着他带着小口喘息的声音浑身发热，但是还是一动不敢动。昨天晚上他说完还饿之后我又拉着他做了三次。但是，谁能想到这次小妖精真的是肚子饿呢。于是我这只会错意的熊从早上醒来之后就被晾着了，就算讨好做好香喷喷充足的早饭也没能让小人儿说一句话。

我变回熊身，把自己摆成一个头朝下腿扳到头顶的滑稽姿势。易烊千玺数到130，擦着汗起身，看到我这个样子，小脸终于是绷不住露出了小梨涡。

我立马讨好地维持着这个姿势挪到他脚边，用圆滚滚的熊头蹭他的小腿。他抿着嘴看着我折腾，最后带着笑意说:“起来吧，傻熊。”

我刚站起来，突然，两个人都听到门外响起了掏钥匙的声音。我和易烊千玺对视一眼，他眼里带着明显的惊慌无措，但还是理智示意我去积木那边坐好。我会意过去。易烊千玺刚从我那边收回目光，就看到风尘仆仆的男人推门进来。

“我刚经历完高考的小美人又漂亮了。”他放下手中的行李，边解开西装扣子边说着。我看着易烊千玺还穿着运动服的清瘦背影，不知道他的表情是什么样的。

“你怎么回来了，不是还有两个月吗？”他声音轻软平静，带着点恰到好处的惊喜，但我还是能感觉到他未褪去的慌张。

“这么长时间不见，连叔叔都不叫了。”男人拉松领带，上身穿着打底的白衬衫向易烊千玺走过去。易烊千玺微微后退了一步，男人却大步上前，强势地一把搂住他纤细的腰身。

我暗自攥紧了拳头。


	6. 卑夺

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 纯属虚构

男人站在落地窗前，俯视着静寂却灯火繁盛的城市夜景，久久没有动弹。

离开少年的第十二天了，不知道他在干什么。

他狠狠吸了口手里的烟。但是却没有吐出来，皱着眉忍受烟雾熏灼咽管的烧痛感，浸满全身的忍痛才让自己脑中的狂乱稍稍抑制。头发其实早就干了，但还是有水珠滴到了浴袍上。

这次出来，他没有给少年打过一次电话。

他不主动，少年也不会主动。

总是这样。

是他每次都在强势占有，少年只能柔软地在他身下承受哀歌。

但实际上呢。

他像沙漠里最原始的蜥蜴，在干涸环境里的摸爬滚打早已让自己磨砺出了坚韧的外甲。他本以为这次也是和往常一样的进组拍戏，认识导演，制片人，再是一众合作的演员。在形形色色的同类里面，他突然发现了一朵柔软湿润的花，少年抿出梨涡的笑那样洁白绝美，是他这辈子遇到最惊心动魄的事情。

但他刚开始也没有想侵占，花朵柔弱却自傲，他远观便好。

直到有一次，他路过化妆间，从半掩的门缝看到少年正在看剧本，大概是因为周围没人的原因，少年没有在人前那么拘束，鞋还没穿，只有戏装长长的白袜裹在脚上，少年踮脚踩在地板上，平白多了一丝娇俏。戏里的青色长袍半开，襟口处露出一片白皙滑润的皮肤，发梢伴随他低头、摇头，又抬头的动作轻晃。男人晃了晃神，他看到少年开始咬笔。

那是少年经常用的胡萝卜笔。少年纤长莹润的手指拿着它，有意无意地把它抵在唇珠上，把小小饱满的一粒抵得变形，随后又往下移，轻轻的，白玉似的牙在笔杆上头磨，鲜嫩嫣红的小舌不时抵出，以免无意识吞得太深……

男人咽了口唾沫，喉结上下颤动，感觉一股炙热的血流猛地在下腹汇聚，他不敢置信，自己居然看着一个人，在不受任何外力刺激的情况下，就不自觉地硬了。

他积攒压抑了许久的渴望都被少年引燃。他渴望的至净之水，都在那宝贵的花朵里。

他是渴望花蕊蜜心的恶兽。

之后的那段日子，他借着工作之由强势地侵入少年的生活，以前辈的身份，叔叔的身份。他知道少年不爱主动，所以经常主动找他对戏。他记得第一次自己提出对戏的时候，少年那清冷面孔突然惊喜时溢出的孩子气，是真正上瘾的引子。之后的每次，少年捧着剧本思考时不自主啮咬着柔软嫩红的唇珠，少年裹在湿戏袍里因难受扭弄着纤细美妙的腰线，少年坦然望着他，上挑眼尾文饰着潋滟的琥珀圆瞳，浑身上下细枝末梢随时随地透着清透的湿气，是他依赖的罂粟。他每天像个贼一样不动声色，小心翼翼地偷偷吸食，享受接近时隐秘的快感。外人夸他们俩感情好，夸他没架子，和蔼可亲乐于辅助后辈，连少年粉丝送的礼物都要亲自答谢。少年单纯的感激敬重，带着几分依赖地求取演技知识，在这样庄重表面下隐藏的亵玩心思刺激又背德。

但他越来越痛苦。他不满足于小心翼翼的接近，不满足用眼睛饕餮，他真正渴求着少年的肉体，还有少年无比珍贵的灵魂。

该怎么得到呢。

那次少年又一次离开剧组去参加盛典。少年对自己苛刻，不愿拖慢剧组进度，西装还没来得及换就赶回来拍夜戏。他去找少年的时候少年刚到化妆间，助理不在，少年一个人换着衣服，西装外套脱下，上身只穿着件紧身的高领毛衣。男人感觉自己的脑子被轰炸了一下，视线全被那毛衣勾勒的完美线条染黑。

明明什么都没有露出来，就连脖子也被包的严严实实。

少年对上眼神的时候本能地感觉到了危险，后退两步抵在化妆台前。男人不加掩饰的目光当然是如野兽般贪恶至极。他上前紧紧拥住那拘谨防备的身子，手从毛衣下摆伸进去触上柔韧的腹部，鼻尖埋进毛衣领的缝隙里贪婪地吸食。

“叔……前辈？…”少年随着男人的动作略微颤抖，少年未乱情，但他却觉得怀里的身体滚烫又柔软。

“你发烧了？”他几乎能确定，因为手下的肌肤和少年的呼吸实在太热了。

“没事，烧得不厉害，胖虎去拿药了，我先换衣服，不耽误拍戏的。”少年用手抵在胸前想拉开两个人的距离，眼眶还没有褪去因为惊吓产生的湿红。

男人稍稍松手，拿起旁边刚用过的温度计看了一眼。

“38度7你跟我说不高？”男人本来包含情欲的目光又多了怒气，放在少年后腰上的手狠狠捏了一把，当真是把少年吓了一跳，开始使力挣扎。他任由少年挣脱开，毫不犹豫地打电话给导演，先找理由说自己身体不舒服，大概是以前喝酒留下的胃病，然后又说了一下少年的情况。夜戏的两个主演都病了，导演自然没有什么理由再坚持拍了。

少年防备的姿态在旁边，沉默着听男人讲电话。男人挂断电话的时候助理正好赶过来，帮忙递水张罗着吃了药。然后男人听见自己说:“千玺现在不舒服，那些等下班的粉丝麻烦你去引开吧，我送他回去，反正都住同一个酒店。”

计划自然是合情合理的，但男人知道，今晚或许就要得到他渴慕已久的东西了。

两个人坐在车上的时候，少年还是沉默。他身上裹了很多衣服，高领毛衣还没脱，外面又套了个卫衣，还穿了件古着外套，因为药物的作用他一直在冒汗，额头和鬓角贴着的发丝已经被打湿了，眼神也有些涣散，但少年还是努力保持清醒，蜷缩成一团隐忍着，不说难受，也不因为高热而随意扭动。

他在躲我。后座那么大空间，他热得要死，却只蜷在那块小地方。

男人隐忍着怒气。两个人下了车，走进酒店进了电梯，少年始终和他保持着一段不近不远的距离。少年帮他按了8楼，电梯门开的时候他却纹丝不动。

“前辈？”少年终于开口，因为发烧声音有些哑，但也更绵软，听的人心里一颤。

“我送你回房间。”男人关上电梯门。少年看着他明显阴郁的侧脸，没再多说什么。他跟着少年上了12楼进了房间，门刚关上，他就以绝对强势的姿势把少年压在墙上。

少年再不识情趣也知道情况不对劲，男人脱下他外套卫衣的时候死命挣扎，长期练舞的身体中控力极好，能完美地控制自己，却没太多力气抵御外敌。再加上发烧，挣扎了一会就软了。男人已经把脸贴在他只穿着一件毛衣的胸口摩擦噬咬，少年感受到了绝望，神经因为发烧变得脆弱，周身被侵犯的刺激让他眼神难以聚焦。

男人感受到少年不再挣扎，他稍稍停下做乱的动作看向少年的脸。凌乱的湿发贴在侧脸，在昏暗的光线下隐约可见少年眼角通红，眼睫上似乎还挂着泪水。

男人像是在身体内部压抑着什么，慢慢地叹了口气，他抱起紧闭着眼睛的少年，放在床上，去浴室里泡了两块毛巾出来。少年已经坐起身，缩在床头的角落里，目光怔怔地盯着不知处的一个点，神情迷蒙有些呆滞。男人坐在床侧，俯下身拿毛巾给他擦了擦额头，他也并不反抗，只是轻轻侧头躲一下。

“把衣服脱了吧，我帮你擦擦身体。”

“我不要。”少年轻飘飘地呼出一句，有点意识涣散的感觉，但还是明确地拒绝了他。

男人刚刚心软聚集起来的柔情很快就没了。他扳过少年的脸，强迫少年和他对视。少年眼梢发红，打湿的睫毛根根分明纤长毕现，瞳底深处氤氲的水光犹如迷雾，足以令人深深地沉溺到里面。

他不由自主地吻上少年的眼角，辗转着到了耳根。他以亲昵的姿势贴在少年的耳边，含吮着通红柔软的耳垂，一字一句地说:

“叔叔喜欢你。不管你今天愿不愿意，都要和你做。所以，如果不想难受，那就配合一些。”

男人的声音比平常演戏念台词的时候更和缓、温柔，带着不动声色的绝对强势和诱惑。

他抬起头，却发现少年正一瞬不瞬地看着他。少年没有说话，琥珀瞳眸在昏暗的灯光下也澄澈得让人心悸，湿红的眼角却妩媚动人，睫毛纤长干净又纯真，眼神迷茫似乎没有聚焦，眼底却翻滚着丝丝缕缕复杂到无法看懂的情绪。

男人沉溺在了那似乎一望到底却又深邃如海的眼神里，怔怔地看着，连眨眼都忘了。半晌，才摇了摇头：

“你还真是会诱惑我。”

空气仿佛从静止又缓缓开始流动，带着厚重温暖的粘稠，将他们渐渐拉近在一起。

男人探过身亲吻他，一开始是断断续续的、绵长的接吻，少年在换气间隙中发出软弱的呻吟，那声音落在男人耳朵里如同被情欲洗刷过一般，带着高烧细微的沙哑，让他每一根神经都充满了焦渴和灼热。

紧接着他加深了这个吻，记忆被拉回到一个月以前他看着少年咬笔的那次，他当时多想上前按住少年，蹂躏他身上所有美好的地方，凶狠如同野兽征服自己利爪下美丽的猎物。而现在少年就在他身下，含着笔的唇鲜红湿润，无意识张着，丝毫不能抵抗他肆意的亲吻。

男人的呼吸粗重起来，把少年压在床的深处，随即抬头，居高临下的看着他：

“叫叔叔。”

少年眼皮微红，含着水的眼底一眨不眨。

男人放柔声音，神情充满诱惑，跟身下那死死抵在少年大腿间的灼热凶器截然两样：

“叫叔叔。”

“……”少年在他期盼的目光中张了张口，却只发出一声含混的呢喃。

男人一把将少年从床头拉起来，重重压倒在床上，随即整个人跨坐了上去以绝对强势的姿势压制着少年，像准备饕餮猎物的野兽。

既然暂时得不到少年的认同和内心，先得到肉体也不错。

少年仰着头被再次亲吻，高领毛衣很快被剥掉。男人俯身在他滚烫光裸的皮肤上狠命吮吸啃咬，脖颈，锁骨，胸部，然后疯狂啃食揪弄那脆弱柔软的两点红豆，让它们在手指和齿舌的作用下肿胀变硬。初经情欲的少年难耐地扭弄着，抑制不住的呻吟拼命压下化作呜咽。

敏感的皮肤与男人衣料的摩擦产生令人战栗的电流感。少年迷迷糊糊，以为男人也会很快脱掉衣服，谁知紧接着感觉到男人褪下了他的裤子，宽大的手掌带着灼烫的温度顺着细白的腿向上来到两腿之间，直接握住了半挺的漂亮肉棒，指节上厚实的茧坚硬粗糙，不断摩擦着稚嫩敏感的柱身，同时另一只手顺着会阴伸向股间，直直戳上稚嫩的小穴。

“呜……不要……疼……”少年终于忍不住哭了出来，脆弱部位被肆意玩弄侵犯，自己全身赤裸而对方衣物整齐这种绝对不对等的羞耻感同时压迫因发烧而脆弱的神经。

“想让我脱衣服吗？”

“叫叔叔。”

“叔……叔叔，叔叔……”少年断断续续、哽咽地发出声音，如同一个漂浮在狂暴风浪里的小舟，脆弱的不堪一击，迫不及待地把自己所有的依赖交付给别人，不管这个人是谁。

男人满足地勾起唇角，他放开手，让少年有片刻的喘息时间。他依旧压着少年，居高临下地脱着衣服。若是此刻有外人现在一边看，会看到洁白的被褥里深陷着一个赤裸纤细的少年，他身上紧紧压着一头雄狼。这头狼英俊残忍，慢条斯理地脱着衣服，眼神闪烁着令人不寒而栗的亮光正绝对地侵占着少年的脸庞，不放过一丝表情。

只有男人知道，慢条斯理的动作下，他多渴望自己马上和少年亲密无间地赤裸接触。

少年似乎在等待中被灼烫的目光熬干了。男人脱掉衣服，大手再次撸上少年的肉棒，极尽技巧又近乎残忍地大力抚弄着，少年未经情欲的身体不一会就尖叫着泄了身。男人捞起满手的白浊液体，沾在手指上一点一点送进抽搐抵抗的小穴。“放松，”男人大掌狠狠一挥拍在饱满白皙的臀肉上，“忍着点，可能会有点疼。”

少年反手抓住床单，在被那硬热凶器进入的瞬间竭力扬起头，露出了线条优美修长的脖颈。男人立刻俯身噬咬他最脆弱致命的喉结，甚至能感觉到清晰的脉搏，感觉到温热的鲜血就在自己利齿下流动，肉棒一下下在因发烧而格外紧热的甬道里抽插，两下的快感结合出更加剧烈的快感。

那是征服的快意。

他从来没有像现在这一刻那么清晰的感受到，身下这具美丽而软弱的身体，是被他主宰的。

这是他的猎物，被他讨伐、蹂躏，在他的力量之下颤抖着屈服，被迫打开身体献上紧窒温暖的内部。

爱意与阴暗残忍的欲望纠缠在一起，互相滚动蒸腾，冲刷着男人的每一根神经。

硕大凶狠的性器，用它将潮湿痉挛的媚肉一下下挤开，重重刺激深处最敏感的那个点。男人欣赏着少年屈辱的脸上流露出难以掩饰的情欲，同时俯身亲吻含吮少年红的快要滴血的耳朵，在他耳边用下流戏谑的词句取笑他，羞辱他，强迫他看自己潮湿的手指。

“看到你多湿了吗？听听这声音，水多得都快顺着腿淌下来了。”

少年带着哭腔挣扎，胸腔剧烈起伏，紧接着被顶得连声音都发不出来。

男人却亢奋到极点，看到他手指死死抓住床单，一时兴起就抽出了皮带，三下五除二把他手腕绑在了床头上。这样少年连扭动的角度都极其受限，只能在男人精健结实的躯体下剧烈颤栗，随着被深深插入，抽出，又再次插到更可怕的深处，而发出不成声调的崩溃的求饶。

男人整整不停的抽插了他半个小时，每当少年快承受不住闭过气去的时候就稍微放缓，从他泪水朦胧的眼睫往下亲吻，一直到被口水浸湿、被无情侵犯了无数次的唇舌；然后等少年稍微缓过气来，就再次重重操他，肉棒狠狠捅进颤巍巍收缩的可怜小穴，带出的水把少年大腿内侧和床单浸得透湿，肉棒带出穴口的肉绽放出肉花，随即又紧贴着肉棒被重重送回去。

少年哭泣痉挛，在这中途就坚持不住高潮了，男人最终狠狠把精液射在他体内深处的时候，敏感点被浇灌冲刷的刺激让少年再次射了出来。

但这次根本没多少东西了，他后穴一阵阵剧烈挤压痉挛，湿热的挤压包裹得男人极其舒畅，又深埋在里面小幅度抽动了好几十下才抽出来。

意乱情迷中男人强迫他少年抬起头接受自己的亲吻，在他哭得一塌糊涂的脸颊边喃喃道：“我爱你。”

话刚出口男人自己都愣了一下。

他又控制不住地和少年做了两次，第二次在浴室里，男人把少年按在花洒下的瓷砖墙上，从背面深深进入他。少年似乎越来越放松，沉溺于这种完全放松交付别人的感觉，恍惚间他开始放荡呻吟，眼泪却不受控制地一直流，鼻尖都哭的通红。

那姿态非常可怜。顾念着他还在发烧。第三次是在卧室的地毯上，男人温柔地面对面上他，把节奏放得很慢很体贴，还在他耳边不停呢喃着好听的情话。一下下贯穿，少年最后只能无声的哭泣和痉挛而已，随着身体被侵犯的频率而紧紧绞住。少年一个抽搐，沉溺于情欲的意识突然破开一丝清明，他无用地别过头，男人灼热的吐息却依旧紧逼在他耳际，那一声声的催促，就像千万根针狠狠扎在他内心最懦弱自卑的地方，扎得他整个人痛得蜷缩起来。

有什么东西，彻底改变了吧。

少年昏过去之后，男人细细地帮他清理干净，上了药，又用毛巾温柔地擦拭他周身，喂着迷迷糊糊的少年吃了药喝了热水，量了两次体温之后才躺下，把少年搂在怀里，似是餍足地把少年的手放在掌心把玩。

少年的手非常漂亮。修长的指尖蓄着修剪整齐的淡粉指甲，色泽比女孩涂了油料的完成品都要美丽，指腹贴在肌肤上的触感柔软又滑腻。

得到了吗？得到了吧。

可最想得到的东西，其实还遥遥无期。

男人结束回忆，离开窗前在沙发上躺下，他拿起手机，点开置顶的号码，等了两声却突然挂断，把手机扔到远处的地毯上，手臂盖着眼。

不管怎么样，高考后一定要回去一次。在陷入沉睡前他迷迷糊糊地想。

自己放在床头柜上的戒指，不知道少年发现了没有。

床头的手机突然亮了起来，等我转过头的时候已经灭了。我小心翼翼地起身，帮少年拉了拉盖在肚子上的毛毯，随后拿起手机点开。看到那个名字，我轻轻地嗤笑了一声，删了这个通话记录，随即把手机放回了干干净净空无一物的床头柜。


	7. 纠崩

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 纯属虚构

少年其实是很紧张的，但你从外表很难看出来，他一般不会显露，除了喜欢不自主地咬嘴唇。

这其实挺自虐的，我看他思考数学题有时也会咬，所以这段日子经常在他身边纠正，他每次都听话地放开被咬出牙印的红唇，乖乖地收回小牙齿。但不一会儿又会开始咬。

说到底，别人很难影响他，他有很稳定的内心，很多时候并不需要外界的反馈。

所以，我看不懂他，他没有显露的东西远超过表露的那些，我想还没有人能够完全明白最深处的那个他。

或许他曾经说给之前的那只熊听过，只可惜，它无法告诉任何人。这也是他敢给它讲的原因。

现在大概是我见过他咬得最狠的一次，就算是在节目里淘汰选手时也没有咬得这么狠，足以见他有多紧张。

当我明白他为什么那么紧张的时候，我后背几乎一下子被冷汗浸湿。

男人捧着少年的脸，细细摩挲着他脸颊上养起来的一点恰到好处的嫩肉。少年面对他近似痴迷的目光做不到以前那么坦然，只能微微垂下眼睫盯着男人的下巴，那里有蓄积起来的胡茬，大概是为了拍戏用，却使本来还可以温雅文艺的脸有了挥不去的野性。

“怎么一直在咬，这么紧张做什么？”男人皱紧眉头，果然，不光我一个人发现了他的这个小习惯。男人直接吻上了少年已经鲜红绵软的嘴唇，甚至直接亲到了还没来得及收回的小白牙。少年有些慌张，但下一秒就被吞噬，熟悉的力道和气味毫不顾忌地在他湿嫩的口腔里横冲直撞，有力的舌挟住他的小舌不停纠缠。其实他很喜欢被磨蹭舌头，舌头是他的敏感部位，他在人前也喜欢若无其事地伸出来，卷起来或者勾弄着，色泽诱人，软度适宜，还带着香甜的唾液，我想没有男人会不喜欢。

而现在他的小舌正被男人吃着，两人唇舌间发出啧啧的吸吮声和唾液交换勾弄的水声，他在男人的怀里有些迷乱，身子不由自主地软了下来。

“一个月了，一个月没有尝我的肉棒了，不知道李司丞的小嘴水能多成什么样子，嗯？”男人一只手用力搂着少年绵软的身体，一只手包住浑圆的翘臀大力地揉弄，少年紧张到不行，眼里的水汽氤氲漾得眼角湿漉漉，他感觉到了男人的手移到了臀瓣中间那还未消肿的脆弱小穴处，隔着运动裤开始用力刺弄，酸痛的穴口经不住刺激地一张一合，不一会儿就比昨晚做了三次之后还要湿软。幸好熊清理得干净才没有东西被刺弄出来，否则可能就含不住了……熊？！……

少年突然想到了什么，后背变得僵硬。没错，熊还在身后不远的积木地板上看着。他仿佛感觉到了那从来未曾移开的目光，沿着自己的后背和脊椎游走，向下汇集到尾椎骨上。突然，尾椎骨被人大力地按弄了一下，少年控制不住地拔高声音呻吟了一声，婉转至极的颤音让在场的另两个人都燥热不已。

“你似乎真的变敏感了，怎么湿的这么快？真是个小骚货。”男人呼吸粗重，他带着少年后退把他压倒在沙发上，开始解开他身上的橙黑色运动服。少年开始惊慌地挣扎，手指紧紧抓住领口不让男人碰到拉链:“别……今天不行……”

“怎么不行？”男人的眼神变得有些狠戾，“我都熬了一个月了，你高考也考完了，我问过胖虎，你今明两天还没有行程，怎么不行？”他一边说着一边发狠掰开少年纤细的手指，把它们攥得通红，随即从脖子上解开领带，把少年的手腕并在头顶死死捆住。

“不……不要……叔叔……好叔叔……”他实在是太惊慌了，声音过于稚嫩绵软，带着少年变声后特有的声线，略微沙哑而颤抖。男人听着稚嫩的诱人声音唤着从来没有过的亲昵称呼，还因为生涩带着点怯意，眼神突然褪去狠厉，带着几分虔诚的期盼。

“小千……我的千玺……”他如同信徒般带着挚爱和怜意吻上少年的嘴唇，从未有过的轻柔，只是轻轻触碰。少年感受他的温柔，心头依然狂跳不已。危险还没有解除，男人没有放开他，他感觉男人的手已经捏住拉链头，正轻轻地往下拉开。

“……不要…………”他近乎绝望地喃喃。却挡不住男人的动作，随着男人的动作，少年未着寸缕的上身直接在运动服下面暴露，嫩白的皮肤上面，除了平板支撑后留下的汗液，布满了密密麻麻的吻痕和咬痕，胸前的两个乳头还是红肿的，乳头周围胸肉上面的痕迹更是红紫交错，显示着昨晚的狂乱。

那是我留下的。

少年绝望到不敢发出一丝声音，他几乎屏住了呼吸。他感觉到身上的男人周围的气场在变，变得狠戾，变得狂乱，男人盯在他上身的目光冷得像一把冰锥，似乎随时就要扎穿他。

男人伏在他身上迟迟没有动作，空气仿佛凝固了。

我缓缓收紧身体两侧的熊掌。

终于，男人缓慢地开口:“原来我的小千玺长大了，没了叔叔的肉棒满足，就学会找野男人了。”

那声音冷戾至极，我看到少年在他身下控制不住地微微颤抖。

男人愤怒。他愤怒极了。他之前之所以还带着点奢求的妄想，就是因为，少年的初夜是他的。从头到尾，他都是少年唯一的男人。他以为以少年的性子不会再有别人了。所以他才敢稍稍松手，摆出戒指让少年思考。

等待的结果却是这样的。

也许，他从来都没有了解过少年。

他是怎么在另一个男人身下婉转承欢的，是甜腻诱人的小猫，还是放荡主宰的女王？

总不会是每次在他身下这样，不情愿地被动失控，颤抖着接受。

可笑。自己真是太可笑了。

“小千的乳头是不是天天都痒得不行，非得人时时刻刻狠狠揉弄，大口含着咬着，舔着吸着才能舒服，啊？”男人手掌用力按上少年的胸膛，我听见少年一声痛呼。胸前红肿的乳头被大掌揪住，粗砺的手指狠狠揪起脆弱的乳头不住地揉弄。

“啊啊……叔叔不要……好疼……疼……呜……”少年直接疼的哭了出来，带着哭腔的求饶声听得人心颤。

出乎意料地，男人竟然放开了他，得到解脱的少年大口大口地呼吸，由于惊吓吞了一大口气，开始不住地打着哭嗝。

男人低下头，用滚烫的大舌似是安抚地重重舔弄着被捏变形的稚嫩乳头，然而这并没有什么安抚作用，反倒惹得少年一阵阵受不住的战栗和难耐的哭声。男人用嘴边的胡子摩擦少年敏感的胸肉，感觉少年胸膛因为打嗝和刺激不断起伏的可爱节律，他眼神染上一些痴狂。

“这就怕疼了？那小千接下来可怎么受得住呢？”

少年闻言，身子一僵。

男人没有犹豫地扒下他的裤子，细白的长腿上面没有太多与情爱有关的痕迹，只有练舞留下的旧伤，男人把少年的腿拉到胸前，随即贴上细白的皮肤，厚热的嘴唇紧密地吻着那些旧伤疤，炙热的呼吸一下下打到皮肤上。少年愣住了，他没有想到男人会这么做。

男人把伤疤都细密地吻过后，从腰间抽出皮带，将少年两只纤细的脚踝捆在一起。他手上动作着，漆黑的眼眸却一瞬不瞬地盯着布满咬痕的屁股，白皙的臀肉上全是粉红色的咬痕和抓痕。股间的小洞红肿还没有消去，沾着湿淋淋的淫水，像一朵被雨水打湿的淫糜花朵。

“小千昨晚，一定吃得很开心吧。”男人把少年的腿按到胸前，剩余的一节腰带绕过领带和手腕绑在一起，少年的下面完完全全地暴露出来，臀尖的软润弧度尽数显现，还有糜红流水的仙人洞。

男人眼神暗了一下，他起身走进卧室。

我控制不住要起身，突然看到少年望过来的目光。少年的四肢以那样屈辱的姿势被绑在一起，他仰着美丽修长的脖颈，像只被捕猎的天鹅。他的眼睛在缝隙里看过来，那目光被泪水浸泡着，温柔却无助，湿漉漉的通红眼眶脆弱可怜，却让人不由自主地引发蹂躏的欲望。

他的眸子虽然盛满泪水布满情欲，但我还是看到了他坚定想说的东西。

我答应他的，除了他之外，不会有人知道我的存在。

他就算这么害怕难过，却还是要我坚守着。

他为什么这么在乎这个秘密？

我呆在原地。我不懂，我只能遵从。

男人出来的时候手里拿着几样东西，走到沙发前蹲下身。少年的姿势看不见，只听见了嗡嗡作响的声音慢慢凑近自己的下身。

“…叔叔……”少年害怕地小声唤着男人，下一秒就“呜啊”一声扬起脖颈。男人把一颗小小的跳蛋塞进了小穴，随后又把正在震动的黑色按摩棒抵在脆弱的穴口，但那明显不是少年的那根，这根的长度和粗细已经有点可怖。

因为红肿外翻的穴口嫩肉被内外两个东西的震动抵住狠狠摩擦，少年难耐地呜咽忍受。男人另一只手拿着一只乳夹，夹住了刚刚被揪弄的乳尖。少年尖叫着颤抖了一下，那乳夹似乎是特制的，中间有个小洞，平常大小的乳头可能刚好被贴着夹住，对于胀大的乳头来说就像一个箍一样整圈狠狠地咬住。男人两边都夹好后，打开手里的开关。

“啊啊！……疼……太深了…呜不要……呃啊……”少年弓起背部，似乎是想把自己蜷起来，但根本做不到，被紧紧束缚的手脚因为牵扯疼痛不堪。乳夹开始震动的同时男人手下用力把按摩棒重重捅了进去，粗大的仿真龟头狠狠地挤开抽搐的穴口，碾过每一寸敏感的穴肉，顺着少年滑腻体液往里面毫不留情地前进到了一个前所未有的深度。穴口的皮肤被撑得发亮，少年在承受不住的剧烈刺激下泣不成声。他感受到按摩棒上似乎有什么被自己的淫液融化，变成热热的黏液，随着抽插紧密地侵入越来越敏感的内壁。

男人拿着按摩棒飞快抽插，同时从少年两腿之间伸进去握住已经完全挺立的肉棒，把一个带着蝴蝶结的皮套绑在上面，两个粉红色小肉球被皮带紧紧扎住了根部，三条皮质的带子束缚住柱身，还有一条穿过正前方的皮带，紧紧堵住了顶端的小孔，粉色的漂亮肉棒困在这样的一个“束缚器”里微微颤抖，十分可怜。

少年现在全身的诱人部位都被玩具装点，黑色的，粉色的，还有蝴蝶结，纤细柔韧的身体折成一个淫荡的姿势，随着男人手里的动作持续不断地嗯嗯啊啊，尾音带了丝丝欲望的沙哑。

药效开始发作，少年肉棒的顶端渗出淫液，却被皮带束缚着无法得到高潮，湿润的眼瞳无神的望着天花板，眼角泛出了绚丽的桃花色。浸满了情欲的声音逐渐变得脆弱又放荡。跳蛋和按摩棒一起撑开肉壁刮过腺体的凸起，一种带着强烈恐惧的快感，从灵魂深处直升上来

我的下身还维持着熊身，但是充血勃起的感觉都在，随着少年的呻吟和扭动涨得生疼。

“嗯嗯……啊……叔……叔……饶…了…我……呜呜……”少年哭的梨花带雨，脸埋在两个腿下面，泪水和来不及吞咽的口水淋湿了一大片。

男人突然把按摩棒拔了出来，濒临高潮的少年像是突然从云端掉回地面，他重重地拉长呜咽了一声，然后就又开始不住地打哭嗝。

男人叹了口气，他解开少年的手脚，温柔地揽过他，让他能趴在自己身上。少年身上的乳夹被解开，但体内的跳蛋还在震动着，触到男人身体的时候他细细地呻吟，身体不自主就蜷缩成一团。

“小千愿意告诉叔叔那个人是谁吗？说了叔叔就原谅你。”男人细细吻着少年布满泪痕的脸颊，声音里带着些蛊惑意味。

少年的颤抖停了一下，随后却坚定地抿住了嘴巴，吞下原本呼出口的呻吟化作喉咙的呜咽。

“真是不乖。”男人像是料到了少年不会说，语气和表情没有太大的变化。他掐着少年的腰让他跨坐在自己身上，勃发的炙热肉棒抵在少年的臀缝。体内未纾解的药效让少年不自主地款动细腰，不停地摩擦股间的肉棒，淫水被深处的跳蛋刺激地泛滥般流淌，打湿了两个人连接的地方。  
  
“啊……嗯……”少年身体后倾，濡湿的黑发被甩在脑后。胸膛、脖颈与下巴仿佛连成了一条直线，纤细的身躯处处散发着说不明道不尽的妖娆情态。  
  
不知是汗水还是泪水，晶莹的液体从鬓发滑落，却被一旁的男人轻轻舔去。 

男人迷醉地盯着他，放荡的少年像是一个漩涡，他感觉自己的灵魂都要被吸进去了。

吸进去以后会是什么呢。

是天堂，还是地狱呢。

或者两者都不是，只是虚无……

男人抱着身上这具淫乱的身体抚摸着，噬咬着。他扶住自己已经被淋湿的肉棒就要插进去。

突然，他听见少年说了一句：“别看……”

我知道，他是说给我听的。

男人有些疑惑，他顺着少年刻意避开的方向看过去，那里什么都没有，只有一个布搭房子和几个玩偶。

“小千竟然还怕那些棉花看到？”男人嗤笑着说了一句，肉棒毫不留情地对着泛滥抽搐的小穴重重捅了进去。“呜啊……跳…跳蛋还在里面……嗯嗯啊……”少年承受着真正强势炙硬的侵犯，药效引发的瘙痒被男人大力的抽插抚慰，他忍不住地放荡呻吟，却感觉男人把他抱了起来。

“呜啊……不要……不要过去……”少年翻滚在情欲里的意识迷乱慌张。他感觉自己的后背马上要触到什么熟悉的毛茸茸的东西，他下意识地搂住男人的脖颈想远离，小穴拼命地绞紧。

“嘶……真紧……玩偶而已，反应怎么这么大……”男人享受着湿软媚肉抽搐着裹紧自己，他狠狠扇了一下绵软的臀瓣，然后把少年的身体放在玩偶上，掐着细腰重重抽插伐踏起来。

我感觉到了少年接触到我时后背皮肤的紧绷。他似乎是不愿意接受这个事实，埋在男人的肩上哭的可怜又无助。我感受随着男人顶弄一下一下被顶到我身上的柔软身躯。我尽量放软身体让他能被我毛茸茸的身体包裹。一只手却变回人形，悄无声息地附在他湿软的屁股上。

我感觉少年身体一僵。


	8. 灼白

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 纯属虚构

没有，什么都没有。

男人坐在书桌的电脑前盯着屏幕，眉头皱的死紧。他想办法拿到了小区这一楼层的监控录像，摄像头就安在这层楼走廊的尽头一端，正对着电梯，镜头的左下角正好能看到千玺家门的一角。近七天的录像都在这里。

然而……

6月8日下午6点23分，电梯门打开，千玺一个人走出来，穿着黑红相间的古着外套和白T，拿着笔袋来到门前，门打开，关上。

然后再也没有出来。也没有人再来。

直到6月9日，也就是今天10点03分，自己回来。

……

男人又点开之前几天的监控录像，除了胖虎5号的时候往门口来了一趟接走千玺，除外，便没有一个人进出。

也就是说，这段时间，包括他来的这天，家里都只有千玺一个人。

真他妈奇了怪了。

男人手一摔，把笔记本电脑屏幕一下子合上。他从书桌拿起烟点上，狠狠吸了一口，往后一仰头，竟半点也没吐出来。

他闭上眼睛，忍受着喉咙浓烈的灼烫感。脑海中浮现出今天看到的少年，他略微肉嫩的脸庞，稚嫩青涩的一声“叔叔”，还有纤细柔韧的身子上，那些新鲜斑驳的色情痕迹。

他只觉得喉咙的痛还不够厉害。

————————————————————

天已经完全黑了下来。男人轻轻走进卧室，看着被折腾了一下午的少年，他半卧在床头，人虽然醒着，但半阖着眼，长而浓密的睫毛掩盖着略微青的下眼窝，显然是累极了。

男人坐在床边，手指轻轻划过少年疲惫的眼角，声音柔和：“饿了吗，起来吃点东西？”

少年抬眸看了他一眼，随即又垂眼恢复了刚刚的样子。

男人把手里的粥放在床头柜上，他看了一眼空无一物的床头柜，心里仿佛梗着什么东西。

“我查了监控。”

少年的眼睫颤了颤。

“看样子，只有你知道，你身上那些痕迹是哪儿来的。”

……

“我没别的意思，这是你的选择，对不对。”男人尽量放低声音，低哑的声音循循善诱，像在迷惑少年。

“我只是想知道是谁，千玺。”

“告诉我，好吗。”

……

少年动了动嘴角，没说话，身子在薄被下翻了个身，只留给男人一个纤细的后背。

房间随着少年动作的停止陷入了寂静。

长长的睫毛不停颤动。恍惚之间，少年想起今天白日宣淫时荒唐糜乱的情事。

他的身子正被身上的男人撞的一颤一颤，却感觉背后多了的那只手正不重不轻地捏着自己的屁股。

————————

我揉捏了两下，一只手顺着他攀在男人腰间的腿抚了上去，沾了一手的黏腻体液，来到他抵在男人小腹上的肉茎那里。我记得少年的肉茎不算小，却生得有些秀气，此刻被操干刺激的挺立着，可怜兮兮地在两具肉体间来回磨蹭着。我用手环住来回撸了几下，拇指打着圈狠狠揉按着顶端的小孔，这猝不及防的刺激令少年从喉咙里发出一声细细的吟哦，身体猛烈地弹动了一下。

“爽翻了宝贝？”男人被这极致情色的呻吟刺激地头皮发麻，下身更大力的撞击着，配合着肠内震动的跳蛋刺激的肉壁不住缩紧摩擦，一波波顶要命的快感冲击着少年敏感脆弱的神经。少年哭的梨花带雨，一声声带着浓重鼻音的哼啊声从嗓子眼里冒出来，像小动物示弱时的呻吟，异常婉转而惹人怜爱。听的男人发狂，也听的我越来越放肆。

下身的肉茎已经被玩弄地高高翘起，铃口大张，不住吐露着浊液。我另一只手从他屁股后面探过去，摸到被肏开的穴花，趁他体内的肉棒抽出时指尖狠狠按上带出的那些嫩肉。

男人只觉得少年夹得越来越紧，身子颤得厉害，双腿软得都要勾不住他的腰，喉咙里一声声音量越来越大。

“是不是还是叔叔肏的你爽？啊？千玺……”易烊千玺听见男人在他耳边笑，背上玩偶拿着凌乱的毛绒蹭着他湿滑嫩薄的皮肤，他受不了这刺激，努力往上挺身子贴紧男人，湿漉漉的眼神里带着些惊惶和渴求，抖着唇像是在索吻：“叔叔……抱……抱抱我……不躺着……嗯啊……”

我听见他的求饶，心里翻滚着酸烫的醋意，手心覆盖的肉茎颤得越来越厉害，指尖挑弄的后穴收缩得近乎痉挛。我含住少年的耳垂轻轻咬了一下，沙哑中透着几分冷静的声音在肉体拍打声里如同一声惊雷炸响在少年耳畔：

“要不然，我也插进去？”

就这一声，少年脑子一片空白，他带着哭腔尖叫一声，猛烈地挣扎弹动着，几乎浑身抽搐着射了出来。片刻之后，浓稠的白浊随之灌入后穴。

“千玺，我的千玺。”男人死死将少年箍住，在人耳边重复着，发射过后半软的阴茎在臀丘之间温柔地蹭着，跳蛋随着白浊被少年的后穴挤出来掉在地板上。少年眼睛无神地怔愣着，仿佛没了意识，泪水却在脸颊上一直流，汇成两条蜿蜒的河。

男人把人抱起来，面对面的姿势揽在怀里，一下下吮掉少年的泪：“乖，叔叔抱你，不哭。”

易烊千玺没再说话。

————————

男人的手机又开始响，打破了一室寂静，他烦躁的抓了抓头发，拿起手机起身狠狠带上房门。“砰！”的一声，少年睁开眼睛，隔着门听男人带着几分怒意的声音讲电话。

他应该在这儿待不了几天。易烊千玺想。

——————

果然，男人接了电话，在外面悉悉索索的拿了几样东西，脚步声停在房门前，静了一会儿，闷闷的声音隔着一道门传进来：

“我出去有点事，明天中午回来。”

“记得把粥喝了。要不然……就凉了。”

少年静静听着，又等了一会儿，才听见走开的脚步声，随后，屋门打开，人出去了。

少年掀开被子，露出斑驳情色的身子，他套上件白T，腿间有点颤巍，赤裸光洁的脚踩在地板上。

他打开房门，走到客厅角落里那只溅了一身白浊的脏玩偶熊面前，光裸细白的腿屈曲蹲下。琥珀色的瞳眸直视着熊的眼睛。

“熊，咱们商量点事。”

————————————————————

从停车场出来，男人眯着眼往公寓楼下走。正午的烈日携着热风滚滚，灼烧着男人的皮肤和视线，热得他有些恍惚。

本来是得着参加节目可以宣传剧的理由才从剧组请假回来。正好调度到少年考完试的这两天，已经费了不少功夫，自己实在是没有理由再推脱不去。只能熬夜录完。

他拎着寄到的手里的蚂蚁城堡，想着少年见到时可能会露出的梨涡，嘴角不禁也勾起点弧度。

不知道少年的粥喝完了吗。

有没有可能……他在等我回来？

男人自嘲地笑了笑。

远远的看见公寓楼，他有点情不自禁地往少年那层的窗户看。

突然，他停住脚步。

手上的快递箱子一下直直地坠到地上。


End file.
